Dipper's Descent
by Wugs
Summary: Bill decides to take advantage of Dipper's anger and feelings of betrayal towards Stan. Alternate ending to Dreamscaperers. One-shot. May become a two-shot. First story.


"_Do you know what I really think? The kid's a loser, an utter embarrassment! I just want to get rid of him!"_

The sentence rang through Dipper's ears, echoing through his mind. It was as if his heart was scraped out of his chest, as if a void was consuming it. Dipper lowered his head and shut the door, still processing the words that were said about him. The man that took care of him and his sister all summer hated him! His own great uncle! They are family- family are supposed to love each other no matter what, right? A voice, somewhat familiar, whispers a very recognizable phrase. _Trust No one. _Then a thought occurs to Dipper. If Grunkle Stan thinks he is a weakling, then what do his parents think? What does Wendy think? What does his own sister think?

Contempt begins to pool into the recesses of Dipper's mind. _All those times I was forced to help him. All those times that I've saved his sorry butt! _He thinks withresentment lodging itself into his head. Stan always picked on him since the day he arrived to Gravity Falls. _I should've never helped him! I knew that he was a greedy and selfish man from the start! _

Dipper remembers all of the stupid chores he had to do because Stan was too lazy to do it himself. Even worse, Stan was completely oblivious to when he was getting injured- no, when he was going to get killed! He even saved Stan's miserable shack from getting stolen by Gideon! But then there were those times, albeit rare, that Stan had been helpful and actually _cared_, but Dipper quickly dismissed those thoughts. _Grunkle Stan hates me, and simply adores Mabel!_ Dipper bitterly reflects upon how Stan had always had a soft spot for his sister. _But then again, everyone loves Mabel!_ Dipper felt a pang of self-pity, trying not to let his tears fall.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Pine Tree!"

The familiar, annoying voice snaps Dipper out of his thoughts. There is a flash of yellow, and a familiar yellow triangular, snappy-dressed demon hovering above him. Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon. Dipper inwardly lets out a groan of irritation.

"What are you doing here Bill" Dipper says in a defeated tone. "Shouldn't you be trying to steal the secret code to the vault or something so Gideon can take the Mystery Shack?" Dipper tries his best to muster up a glare at the one-eyed triangle but fails miserably. Bill stares curiously at the boy, feeling the waves of anger and depression emitting from Dipper. Bill hovers slightly lower towards Dipper.

"I warned you, Pine Tree! You should've turned around before you saw something you would regret." Bill says with an air of conceit.

"Did you know that Stan hated me?" Dipper replies in a bitter tone, looking up at the golden triangle. Bill laughs at this, making Dipper grit his teeth.

"Of course I know! I think that it's pretty obvious that Stan only cares for himself, he likes to trick people into thinking he actually _cares_ – he is a conman, after all. Stan cares more about money than you or your sister," Bill states this in firm certainty. "And he is not what he seems." He adds cryptically.

Dipper lowers his head, looking at the ground with his hat casting a shadow over his face. _He never cared. He only cares about money. You're weak. No one actually likes you. They take pity._ Dipper clutches his head as the whisperings of his inner demons hurled insults into his mind. He breathes out quietly. "You're right", Dipper raises his head to meet the gleaming eye of the demon. "But what choice did I have? What choice _do_ I have? I may hate Stan," Dipper spat out his name as if they were poison, "but I can't just- I can't just turn my back on my sister." He adds in a much quieter voice.

Bill was even more intrigued of the current situation. He had never seen Pine Tree this worked up before, let alone a person from his family. He can use this to his advantage, to add a little more spice to show. Bill took a moment to gaze into Dipper's mind. An idea quickly formed in Bill's demonic little head.

"I know what you want, Pine Tree. I can give you the answers to all of the mysteries in Gravity Falls. I can tell you what your Grunkle Stan _really_ is. I can tell you what has happened in the past 30 years, and you won't have to leave your sister behind," he laments as he circles around Dipper.

Bill almost immediately captures Dippers attention. Even though Dipper is keeping up a suspicious front, Bill knows that he has piqued the young boy's interest. He notices Dipper's eyes flicker with emotions, but mostly with curiosity and desire.

After contemplating inside his head, the young boy decides to answer. "How do I even know I can trust you? And what do you mean by what Grunkle Stan really is?" Dipper sent Bill a questioning look, still uncertain. Bill hovers lower so that he can directly meet Dipper's eyes.

"You can trust me, Pine Tree. Demons can't lie," _That's a lie_," and Demons will never break their promises. As for what I said about your Grunkle…well, do you _really _want to know." Bill baits Dipper.

"Of course I want to know!" he exclaims.

"Are you_ sure_?" Bill continues to goad Dipper.

"Yes!" Dipper yells out in irritation. He has his fists clinched, a rigid posture, and is giving Bill an intense glare.

_Trying to seem intimidating. How cute._ "Well," Bill begins slyly, "we are going to have to make a deal. A contract, if you will." If Bill had a mouth, his would surely bear a striking resemblance to that of a Cheshire cat. He hides his enthusiasm as Dipper is considering his offer.

Dipper finally answers, "What's the catch?"

"You're in luck, kid! Usually I make two-way deals, but I'm gonna be nice and give you a freebie. No catch!" Bill replies cheerfully.

"Alright…" Dipper begins, "How are we going to make this contract" He questions, but still slightly uncertain. He knows it is extremely risky to trust a Demon, especially one that is in league with Gideon. But then again, there was something in the journal that talked about him. Bill Cipher. He racked his brain and tries to remember what the journal showed him. _Bill is a true gentleman. Bill can't be trusted. Not evil in any way. Never let him into your mind._

Bill seems to have read Dipper's mind. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to miss up your mind, I'm just going to let you in on some stuff." He tries to ease Dipper's paranoia.

After much deliberation, Dipper replies. "All right, Bill. I want to know Gravity Falls' secrets, and I want to know the truth about Stan. But _please_ don't scramble my brain or something, okay?" Dipper says this in almost a pleading voice.

_Gotcha._ "Alright kid", the dream demon responds amused, "hold out your hand". Dipper complies, and Bill lifts up his own hand, letting the blue flames appear out of thin air and dance around his black hand. Dipper flinches and steps back in surprise.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, these flames won't hurt a bit."

Dipper, still unsure, moves forward and shakes the triangle's hand, watching in fascination as the blue flames flit from Bill's hand to his. The deal is sealed.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Bill, snapping Dipper out of his trance, "Don't worry, Pine Tree, you won't regret it." Bill flies upward and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, cracks begin to form around the gray room. Everything begins to disassemble itself. Dipper yelps in surprise; there is nothing except the floating plank of wood he is standing on, the void, and Bill Cipher. Then, a gigantic screen resembling a huge TV screen appears before them.

The levitating screen shows static, but then pictures appear for a split-second. The display then begins to play a video in black and white. A male announcer can be heard.

_The Secrets of Gravity Falls, and the truth about Stan Pines! Now, Gravity Falls has many, many buried secrets. Here's an overview of just a few: If you're smart, then you know that Gravity Falls is not some normal town. That's right, there are strange creatures lurking everywhere! They range from gnomes, to vampires, to even mermaids!_

The video shows pictures of the mentioned monsters. It sort of reminds Dipper of cheesy documentaries he watched at school. "But I already know all of this stuff", he complains. Bill shushes him. "We aren't at the good part yet."

_Now, you may be wondering, why is no one else noticing all of this stuff? Is everyone that oblivious and stupid? No and yes. A secret group of people called The Society of the Blind eye has been erasing peoples' memories for years. They take those startling memories away so the townsfolk may live in sweet, sweet ignorance. Other than that, they're still pretty stupid._

Dipper's eyes widen in shock. That explained why everyone acts so…peaceful, considering that there are always horrors creeping within the woods. He feels anger, but is a little conflicted. The Society of the Blind eye is trying to protect everyone, in a really twisted way. He can understand where they were coming from, sort of, but that didn't make it right. It's not.

_Anyways, now we move on to Stan's deepest, darkest secrets. We know he is a money-loving, manipulative conman, but is that all he is? Nope! In fact, Stan knows a lot more than he lets on! Stan knows about the Society, he knows about the Journals, and he knows about the weird things that happen in Gravity Falls. _

Pictures of Stan flash on to the screen. Photos of strange newspaper cutouts and Stan with a Journal 1 appear. Dipper stays wide-eyed and silent, trying his best to absorb all of the new information. The video continues.

_Right beneath the Mystery Shack, he owns a portal; he owns a weapon of mass-destruction! He gets there using the vending machine. He is – He has been waiting for decades to be able to activate the portal to begin the final countdown! But, without all of the journals, he cannot continue. He must not obtain the journals! He must not activate that machine! It will bring the apocalypse! BUY GOL- _

The video abruptly cuts off. The screen fades away, revealing nothing but the void behind it. Dipper is vaguely aware of his surroundings, but the pounding in his head is more prominent. He is slack-jawed, thousands of questions shooting through his head. A deep burning resentment claws in his stomach, threatening to burst out into full-blown rage. Along the sidelines, Bill Cipher had been watching Dipper's reaction all throughout the entire video. The yellow Dorito sensed uncertainty, at first, but as the tape progressed, overwhelming distrust and waves of indignation radiated off of the boy.

"It's not true," Dipper whispers. _What? Strands of denial?_ "It's not true! I can understand Stan knowing about the monsters but…there's no way he has a weapon like that! He's not some kind of super-villain!" Dipper yells out, but it is mostly directed to himself.

"If you need more proof, then you can check his memories," Bill states with an underlying trace of glee. The dream demon then snaps his fingers once again. The walls begin to rebuild, the doors emerge from out of the emptiness, and the floor manifests itself from the empty void. "I'll be leaving now," Bill makes a bowing gesture to Dipper, "I still have a task to fulfill." With a bright flash of yellow, the dream demon disappears, leaving Dipper to idly stand there.

The seeds of doubt have been planted. The dark and bitter distrust will shatter his trust. The Pinetree will fall. And Bill Cipher will be watching. Always watching.


End file.
